The present invention relates to a vehicular protective system.
There are a great many known vehicular protective systems which attempt to protect automotive vehicles from theft. Most of these systems have a serious shortcoming, since they may be negated by an unauthorized person using jump wires.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a vehicular protective system of simple structure for preventing unauthorized operation of an automotive vehicle and which cannot be negated by jump wires.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicular protective system which is readily installable in automotive vehicles of any type and age and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent unauthorized operation of an automotive vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular protective system of simple structure, which is safe in operation, functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent unauthorized operation of an automotive vehicle, and cannot be negated by jump wires.